Saveurs chocolatées
by Shibiboum
Summary: La jeune femme somnolait, seule. Ses cheveux bruns virevolteraient au rythme du vent, le soleil faisait briller sa peau... L'herbe verte ondoyante offrait à Hermione Granger une place merveilleusement agréable pour faire sa sieste... Sieste soudainement perturbée par des mains baladeuses et du chocolat...


**Coucou ! **

**Ceci est un OS PWP tout "innocent" qui met en scène Hermione et... ?**

**Tout appartient à JKR et l'histoire est de moi... blablas.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le soleil brillait, la jeune femme étalée dans l'herbe verte ondoyante avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bercer par les sons de la nature qui s'étendait autours d'elle. Sa respiration régulière, le chant lointain d'un oiseau, les rares clapotis de l'eau du lac... Hermione soupira de bien être. L'ambiance douce et paisible était propice à la somnolence et Hermione finit par y succomber. Mi-endormie, mi-réveillée, la jeune femme ne vit pas une ombre approcher, furtive. Ses cheveux bruns virevolteraient au rythme du vent, le soleil faisait briller sa peau... Elle serait restée des heures ainsi, à flâner, à rêver. La brise légère qui s'enroulait dans sa chevelure, la sensation de l'herbe sur ses jambes, l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté... Elle dodelina inconsciemment de la tête...

Elle senti un souffle de vent caresser sa joue. Elle sourit. De petits frissons la parcouru, elle inspira de bonheur. La caresse continua, lente, douce, aérienne. La caresse se déplaçait ! Elle parcouru son petit nez, son front et s'enroula dans sa chevelure. Hermione décida de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle appréciait cet attouchement timide mais sensuel, qu'importe le donneur. Ou même la donneuse ! La main continua son chemin, pour atteindre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle grimpa sur le monticule de chair rose, les massa entre deux doigts. Hermione soupira de plaisir.

Brusquement, plus rien. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle fut tentée d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est à ce moment-là que la main inconnue décida de plonger à nouveau sur sa lippe. Avec quelque chose en plus ! C'était chaud, agréable. Elle ne parvint pas à refouler un gémissement. Le doigt entra lentement dans la bouche d'Hermione, enduit de ce liquide étrange, d'odeur délicieusement connue. Les papilles de la jeune femme reconnurent presque immédiatement la saveur amère du cacao. Instinctivement, elle enroula sa langue autours du doigt et lécha avidement le chocolat fondu. Elle relâcha le doigt quand elle eut terminé de le laver.

- Encore, exigea-t-elle.

La main mystérieuse quitta Hermione, mais bien vite, elle revint avec une nouvelle dose. La jeune femme se jeta sur le cacao sitôt fut-il entre ses lèvres. C'était bon, tellement bon ! Elle avala le tout en quelques lampées, et en quémanda encore. La main gracile continua le petit manège étalant du chocolat sur ses joues, débordant de ses lèvres. Elle s'enfonça dans la bouche de la jeune femme cinq fois d'affilée et à la sixième, le propriétaire de cette divine main annonça :

- Ceci est la dernière, Mademoiselle, nous avons terminé la coupelle.

Il s'agissait assurément d'un homme... Sa voix grave était suave, chaude. Hermione frissonna, elle n'avait jamais entendu un timbre aussi délicieux à écouter. Elle hocha sa tête aux multiples endroits pleins de cacao. L'index de l'homme entra en contact avec la langue rose de l'étudiante. Celle-ci se donna le temps d'apprécier sa dernière portion. Elle lécha sensuellement toute la longueur du cacao, elle s'attarda au bas, attrapa le chocolat resté à la base du doigt. Passa longtemps sa langue sur l'ongle poli de l'homme, le débarrassant consciencieusement de la saveur chocolatée.

Elle suça le doigt encore et encore. L'homme voulu le retirer, elle l'en empêcha en serrant les lèvres. Elle joua encore, et plus encore, gémissant doucement. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, elle se résigna à le lui rendre et desserra ses lèvres en un bruit de succion.

Hermione, les yeux toujours clos, attendait patiemment que l'inconnu se décide à continuer. Un souffle chaud s'étala sur sa gorge, la faisant frissonner. La chaleur humaine que dégageait cet homme apaisa l'étudiante, qui exposa plus encore sa gorge en balançant la tête en arrière. Le souffle se fit plus proche, plus chaud... Plus humide. Le mystérieux homme avait posé sa langue sur la pomme d'Adam de la jeune femme. Il glissa sur sa peau, dessina des arabesques sur son menton, continua son chemin vers ses lèvres. Il lécha le cacao qu'il avait appliqué aux commissures de ses lèvres rose. Il lapa tout le chocolat fondu qu'il avait lui même étalé sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle tremblait, subjuguée par ces sensations délicieuses.

Quand le visage d'Hermione fut nettoyé et marqué de sillons de salive, l'homme retourna vers les lèvres de sa belle. Il redessina leurs pourtours, la respiration de la jeune étudiante s'affola. Alors timidement, doucement, il l'embrassa. Avec une douceur tout aussi effroyable il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et s'allongea sur elle...

Le soleil brillait, leurs corps rapprochés, leurs lèvres scellées, le chant lointain des oiseaux...

L'homme mit fin au baiser et embrassa son front, ses cheveux, tandis que sa main divine se mouvait sur la cuisse mise à nue d'Hermione. Il poussa sa caresse encore plus loin, relevant sa jupe de l'uniforme scolaire, jusqu'à atteindre la soie d'une petite culotte. Un spasme parcouru Hermione. La main coquine continua d'avancer dangereusement, pour parvenir au clitoris. Il l'effleura au travers du tissu. Hermione s'étouffa et émit un gémissement. La main de l'homme se fit soudainement plus ferme, elle se glissa plus franchement dans la petite culotte, rencontrant le pubis d'Hermione. Il glissa, constata qu'elle était merveilleusement trempée de désir. Il grogna, et enfonça lentement l'index dans l'intimité de l'étudiante. Hermione hurla. Il introduisit un second doigt, le majeur, la faisant hurler de plus belle. Il les arqua légèrement et entama un mouvement lent de va et viens. De son pouce, il massa le clitoris gonflé de plaisir. Hermione devint rouge, ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, s'étouffa maintes fois avec sa salive et explosa. L'homme la sentit se resserrer autours de ses doigts. Haletante, Hermione tentait de reprendre son souffle.

L'homme grogna, son désir à lui n'étant pas pleinement satisfait. Il pressa ses hanches contre celles, encore tremblantes, de son amante, lui faisant sentir l'étendue de son envie.

Il happa sa lippe entre ses lèvres, entrainant Hermione dans une course endiablée. Ils se battirent pour la dominante puis se réconcilièrent en une tornade passionnée.

L'homme déboutonna rapidement son pantalon, tout en caressant sa langue à celle d'Hermione. Il arracha sans pitié la petite culotte de cette dernière et présenta sa virilité tendue à l'entrée de la jeune femme. Il frotta lascivement son érection contre le sexe d'Hermione. Ils gémirent ensembles. D'un coup de reins, il la pénétra. Hermione cria en fermant ses yeux, l'homme grogna de satisfaction. L'antre chaude de la jeune femme semblait avoir été crée pour lui, ils s'assemblaient parfaitement.

L'homme commença d'effecteur un mouvement de va et viens, Hermione l'accompagna en creusant les hanches, à son rythme.

Leurs cris se faisaient plus rauques, plus forts, au fur et à mesure qu'ils augmentaient la cadence. Leurs peaux de frappaient, encore et encore, le plaisir montait dangereusement. Un dernier coup de reins, ils explosèrent les deux. L'homme inconnu resta quelques secondes en elle, embrassant son cou, puis se retira lentement.

Hermione, après s'être remise de ses émotions demanda :

- J'ose savoir qui vous êtes, inconnu du chocolat ?

- Au point où nous en sommes, marmonna son amant, d'une voix roque.

Elle les ouvrit. La lumière agressive la fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle finit par s'habituer à la brûlure et reconnu son amant.

Sa mâchoire tomba.

- Pro... Professeur Rogue ?!

- C'est moi, en effet.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Proposa Severus Rogue avec un sourire étrangement doux.

- C'est de la folie, si quelqu'un... Commença la jeune femme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la Salle sur Demande, assura Severus.

- La Salle... ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?

- J'ai fabriqué le parc de Poudlard... Dans Poudlard, répondit Severus.

- Vous... Vous avez couché avec...

- Avec vous, mon élève. Vous êtes majeure et n'avez pas dis non... Ça faisait trop longtemps que je rêvais de la douceur du chocolat sur votre peau...

Contre toute attente Hermione sourit coquine :

- Si vous avez encore du chocolat, un autre jour, je suis partante !

* * *

**Bon ce n'est pas très plausible, mais bon... ;D **

**Merci de vos lectures!**

**Des commentaires pour m'améliorer ?**

**Bisous,**

_**Lya**_


End file.
